Miya Hana
Miya Hana ( ミヤハナ, Hana Miya ) is the lieutenant of the 4th Division, under Aoko Sonozaki. Background/History She was the youngest daughter of the noble clan of Hana, which was one of the lower Noble Houses. She lived a peaceful life with her two brothers, three sisters and her parents but one night several rogue Shinigami killed her older siblings, as well as her parents, for the treasure of the Hana Clan. She was in the garden when the mansion caught fire. She ran in and saw her family killed. The rogue Shinigami were about to kill her too, but two Shinigami came and killed the rogue Shinigami in front of her, covering her with their blood in doing so, did terrible mental damage to her psyche. After her trumatic experience she was send to the 4th division barracks to recover, and stayed their for a while and the 4th division helped her to recover from her experience and she saw how they helped other Shinigami who were injured in battle to recover. She decided to join the Shinigami academy and train herself to become a Shinigami so that she could help people. She attended the Shinigami academy where she excelled in kido, and she graduated from the academy 2 years later. During her stay in the Shinigami academy she met her fellow senior and future captain Sonozaki Aoko, they formed a friendship due to their similar personalities and how their families were killed when they were at a young age. Aoko graduated a year before Miya and became captain of the fourth division and then Miya followed and became the 4th seat of the 4th division. She was recomended by Aoko to become her vice captain due to her healing abilitlies being very high and that her spiritual power level was higher than that of a third seated officer, and also because Hana was her friend and Aoko needed someone who she could trust. Appearance Miya is a youthfull woman of average height. She has long lavender hair which she likes to tie up in a pony tail and lavender coloured eyes. As a Lieutenant she wears the standard Shinigami uniform. In addition, her lieutenant's armband is worn on her uniform's sash, as opposed to around the arm. She carries her Zanpakutō behind her back. Personality Miya's personality is normally gentle and warm. She is prone to show signs of panic or distress, during dire situation. She can also get easily embarrassed, as shown when she is teased by her captain. She has a great sense of duty in her work and follow the laws of the Soul Society until they seem unjust. Due to her gentle nature, most opponents mistake her gentle spirit for a weakness, for in reality it is the source of her strength. She is prone to yelling, when people in her care try to fight or leave before not being fully healed. She is a friendly person and is able to interact with most people, she has a close relationship with her captain Aoko, whom she has known since her days in the Shinigami academy. She also has a crush on Squad 6 Lieutenant Shiki Kurayami, though she has yet to tell him about her feelings. Abilities and Powers Expert Swordsmanship Specialist: Miya is proficient enough to cross swords with other lieutenant-level Shinigami and lower level hollows. While she is capable enough in swordsmanship to attain her high-level seated position. Though she rarely uses it due to it being against her nature to fight. She uses the art of Kendo for her fighting style, since her Zanpakutou is a nodachi, which makes it good for the Kendo method of fighting. Flash Step Expert: She normally uses her flash step to run towards someone to heal them. Her ability at this technique is at an average Lieutenant Shinigami level. She enjoys using use her flash step to move about the Soul Society instead of just walking. Kido Master: She is a master in Kido, at least in the healing techniques. She has of yet only been showned using Bakkuto spells other than the Healing Kido spells though states she can use Hado too. She believes Kido is her best method in the four Shinigami arts, and in truth it is. She has been showned to use Bakkuto spells Bakudo #61 Rikujōkōrō '''and Bakudo #62 '''Hyapporankan to restran several other Shinigami to heal them. Expert Healer: She detests fighting unless it is to protect someone or when ordered to. She is a great healer not only in the Kido healing arts but with herbs and medicine. Only her Captain is a better healer than her. She grows and cares for hundreds of plants in her spare time. While on missions, in places or time of great danger and outside of the Soul Society she carries several kinds of medicine on her. She as the Lieutenant of Squad four the Squad of Medical/Supply is the second best user in the healing arts and is just below her captain. Great Spiritual Power: Even as a Lieutenant ranked Shinigami she has strong spiritual energy . Miya's is saod to have the most gentle spiritual energy of all the Lieutenants, and its color is ocean blue. Skilled Tactician: Knowing her own limitations in direct battle, Miya has shown herself able to compensate for it through crafty combination attacks. By using her mastery of Kidō, Miya is able to attack in a number of versatile ways. She can, in seconds, think of a way out of a fight or to win without killing her opponents. Zanpakuto Genkamizu (弦歌水; Singing Water): The sword itself is a nodachi with a blade about half a foot longer than most. It has a rectangular guard with two rain drops on either side of the hilt, which is ocean blue. The spiritual form of Genkamizu is a young woman with beautiful white and lavender clothes and hair and a soft voice, with her being the same height as Miya. *'Shikai': The release command is Bless the Singing Heavens (歌天祝福, utaten shukufuku). :Shikai Special Ability: Genkamizu allows Miya to control and manipulate water. The blade of the sword turns into water and then evaporates. It has the power to make water from Miya's spiritual energy and can control water from the surrounding atmosphere or any form water around her for attack and defense. :*'Shokyoku: Sui no Uzu ' (初曲・水の渦, First Song: Water Vortex) This is one of Genkamizu's offensive ability. Water is summoned and spins into a circle in front of Miya, then is fired like a beam with great force. :*'Nikyoku: Ekitai Ningyō' (弐曲・液体人形, Second Song: Liquid Puppet) This ability makes use of the water in the air or any surrounding source water, to create a puppet made of water that is controlled by five water like strings attached to the hilt. This puppet can be remade as long as there is enough water around her. :*'Sankyoku: Shikke no Chiyu' (三曲・湿気の治癒, Third Song: Wetness Healing) This is the healing power of Genkamizu, it creates sapphire crystal blue water from the hilt of the sword , when placed over someone, heals their injures, replenishes some of their spirit energy and can cure almost any disease or poison. This ability can only be used on someone once, then it doesn't work again for several hours. *'Bankai': Not Yet Achieved Quotes (About herself) I was the youngest of the noble house of Hana and now the only member so can anyone feel my pain my suffering my dispair. Category:4th Division Category:Lieutenant Category:Female